1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and corresponding method that first prevents information from being input on a touch screen of the terminal when a call is connected, and then allows information be input on the touch screen during the connected call after receiving a signal from a key button on the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals now use a touch screen allowing a user to input information into the terminal via the touch screen. For example, the user can dial a phone number by touching numbers displayed on the touch screen. The user then touches a call button on the touch screen to call the input telephone number. The touch screen is then deactivated to prevent the user from inadvertently inputting information on the touch screen while the call is connected.
However, because the touch screen is deactivated, the user cannot perform other task such as writing a memo, etc. while the call is connected. Therefore, the user cannot perform other tasks while he or she is calling another person.